Chapters
Bottled Up, Chapter One: Alive Again Chapter one of Bottled Up: Alive again, updated every Tuesday from the beginning of January and concluded in mid-February, thus Its status is marked as complete. All 8 pages of Alive Again are available on Tumblr, DeviantArt, and Tapas. While Bottled Up has always been posted on Tumblr and DeviantArt, it wasn't cross-posted to Tapas until mid-July 2019. All four chapters which had at least been started by this time were mass uploaded together on the same day, July 29th. Featuring: Characters (in order of appearance) * Whinter Castello (Main) * RGB (Main) * Isabella (Main) * Martin Castello (Minor) * Jaycob Castello (Minor) * Garlen Castello (Minor) Species * Glass * Mirror Location(s) * Spectrum City Synopsis We are introduced to Whinter Castello, a poor young man living in Spectrum City, when he steals a mysterious drink referred to as "nectar" from a salesman. Subsequently caught and chased through the city, Whinter must use his magical powers to escape law enforcement. He has the ability to summon clouds at will and fly through the air, which is only possible with nectar — hence his motivation for stealing. He evades the police and in the end, the woman chasing him, Isabelle, is unable to apprehend him. She returns to the peddler, Redmond Greenleaf Bluesworth, and offers to take him to the station to file a police report. However, he declines, insisting it wasn't a big deal. As she walks away, he sinisterly declares he will teach the one who stole from him a lesson. Whinter makes it home late at night, greeted by his two older brothers, Martin and Jaycob, asking where he's been. He narrowly escapes a scolding when their mother enters the room and quickly scurries off to bed. Successful in keeping his stolen nectar hidden, he goes to sleep. Bottled Up, Chapter Two: Skate Park Girl Chapter Two of Bottled Up, Skate Park Girl, consists of just five pages and took exactly a month to finish updating from late February until late March. It came to a conclusion on the 26th of march exactly. You can find all the pages on Tumblr, DeviantArt, and Tapas. Featuring: Characters (in order of appearance) * Whinter Castello (Main) * Clementine Lanark (Main) Species * Glass Location(s) * Spectrum City * Unspecific Skate Park Synopsis A long day out on the town enjoying the use of his powers, Whinter finds him at a skate park around sunset. He's taking a rest and reflecting on how much nectar he used throughout the day he spots a girl riding the ramps. He decides to impress her and uses his cloud powers to ride the ramps as if he had a skateboard on his own. After a brief interaction, the girl reveals she has her own nectar, and Whinter suspects her of being a bug catcher. She invites him to Cafe Dish Bowl to find out more, and hands him a business card. He doesn't get so much as her real name (she tells him to call her "lava girl") before she skates off. Bottled Up Chapter Three: A Job Offer Bottled Up Chapter Three, A Job Offer, is 13 pages long and took over two months to finish updating. It reached its conclusion in late June and is currently the longest chapter of Bottled up so far, though it will soon be surpassed by Chapter Four. All pages are available on Tumblr, DeviantArt, and Tapas. Featuring: Characters (in order of appearance) * Whinter Castello (Main) * Kirisikka Lappi (Minor) * Vadelma Lappi (Main) * Logan Halloumi (Main) * Marian Camembert (Main) Species * Glass Location(s) * Cafe Dish Bowl Synopsis The next day after meeting Lava girl at the skate park Whinter goes to Cafe Dish Bowl to meet back up with her. Soon after arriving he quickly discovers she isn't there, so he leaves disappointed. Though not before snagging a donut to bring home to his little sister — without paying. Nearly as soon as he is out of the door he is confronted by Vadelma, one of the waitresses on shift. She attacks him instantly forcing him to defend himself. He upskirts her with a gust of wind out of desperation and dashes away but quickly runs into Logan. He too attacks Whinter, blinding him with a powerful bright light, but he gets away by pushing him over with a gust of wind. He almost escapes but is tripped by Marian hiding in an alleyway, causing him to lose his bottle as it falls into her hands. With his bottle as a threat, she, Logan, and Vadelma interrogate him. After a brief conversation and clearing some things up, she returns his bottle and lets him on his way. Before she leaves, however, she hands him a business card and offers him a place on her team working as a bottler. When he questions her on her actions, she reveals to Whinter they were expecting him, and this whole scenario was a set up to test him. Afterward, he heads home to deliberate her offer. After a conversation with his mother, he ultimately decides to say yes. Bottled Up Chapter Four: A World Inside a Bottle (Part 1) This chapter is still ongoing, so this article is currently unavailable.